1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to medical catheters, and in particular to ablation catheters which utilize a deflection pull ring near the distal end of a deflectable catheter shaft to bend the catheter shaft and the distal tip attached thereto in a desired direction.
2. The Prior Art
Medical catheters used in the diagnosis and treatment of various medical conditions are in common use throughout the world. They generally include a deflectable catheter shaft; a handle actuator which supports a proximal end of the catheter shaft; a pull ring assembly which includes a deflection pull ring positioned near the distal end of the catheter shaft and pull wires which extend from the pull ring to the handle actuator; and a distal tip with specialized tip element connected to the distal end of the catheter shaft. Pulling of the pull wires by operation of the handle actuator will tilt or rock the deflection pull ring and cause the catheter shaft to bend in a desired fashion.
Ablation catheters are a category of medical catheters used to ablate tissue, e.g., in the treatment of heart malfunctions. They can be irrigated (discharge ablation fluid in addition to ablation energy) or non-irrigated (no discharge of ablation fluid therefrom). Their distal tip will include a tip electrode and an energy source is connected to their handle actuator to supply energy to their tip electrode. In irrigated ablation catheters a fluid manifold is attached to, or is one-piece with, the tip electrode, and a fluid source is attached to their handle actuator to supply ablating fluid thereto. Their distal tip can include a mounting shaft which cooperates with the distal end of the adjacent deflectable catheter shaft for connection thereto.
However, in many medical catheters, including irrigated and non-irrigated ablation catheters, the distal tips are attached to the distal ends of the catheter shafts using adhesives. It has been found that over time these adhesives can lose their adhesion properties, and the distal tips can become loose. This is a dangerous situation that must be avoided.
Also, recurring tilting and rocking of the pull rings by operation of the handle actuators can cause the pull rings to creep along the catheter shafts towards the handle actuators and away from the distal ends, thus resulting in decreased effectiveness in deflecting the catheter shaft in the desired manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment apparatus for attaching a distal tip to a catheter shaft of a medical catheter which will reliably connect the distal tip to the catheter shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment apparatus for attaching a distal tip to a catheter shaft of a medical catheter which will prevent creeping of the pull ring along the catheter shaft.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an attachment apparatus that will achieve the foregoing results in either an irrigated or non-irrigated ablation catheter.